Ngidam?
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Ada hari di mana Aomine mau merepotkan dirinya untuk mencuci piring dan mengurus rumah. Maklum, istri tercinta sedang hamil. Tunggu, bukannya Kise itu laki-laki? "Dengar, Aomine, dia laki-laki dan itu artinya dia tidak punya ovarium." Sekuat apapun Midorima berusaha, Aomine tetaplah Aomine. RnR?


"Aomine-_cchi_, sebelum pulang beli _rainbow cake_, ya!"

"Aku tidak lewat si–"

"Daah, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku mencintaimu!" _Beep_.

"… Dasar Kise sialan."

**Asakura presents**

**.**

**.**

**Ngidam? © Blackeyes Asakura**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun itu menghela nafas, ia tengah terjebak kemacetan dalam perjalanan pulang. Sudah biasa, sih, memang seperti ini kalau jam pulang kerja. Sedetik kemudian ia teringat permintaan 'istri'nya untuk membelikan pemuda pirang itu sebuah _cake_.

Tangannya meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di kursi penumpang, memilih sebuah kontak untuk dihubungi.

"Halo, ada apa Dai-_chan_?"

"Belikan aku _rainbow cake_ dan antarkan ke rumah."

"Haaah? Tidak mau! Aku sibuk! Lagipula kesambet apa kau tiba-tiba ingin makan _rainbow cake_? Ingin mengenang masa SMA rupanya?" tolak suara feminin di seberang sana, samar-samar lelaki bernama Aomine yang sedang menelponnya mendengar suara alat masak beradu.

"Sudah datang saja, sampaikan salamku pada Tetsu dan Setsuna. Dah, Satsuki."

"Tung—" _Beep_.

Aomine tertawa nista, yakin pasti orang yang ditelponnya sedang merutuk menyumpahinya dengan berbagai mantra. Beruntung Voldemort hanyalah tokoh fiksi, kalau ia nyata entah sudah berapa orang yang membayarnya untuk menyantet(?) lelaki berambut biru tua itu.

Setelah berurusan dengan kemacetan panjang yang menyita waktunya selama nyaris setengah jam, ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah bernomor 57 dan memarkirkan mobilnya ke garasi.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya sambil membuka pintu. Kepala pirang yang tengah menekuni sebuah buku di ruang tamu pun menoleh, tersenyum riang.

"_Welcome home_, Aomine-_cchi_!" jawabnya, ia menghampiri Aomine dan mencium pipinya sekilas ("Ya Tuhan, rasanya batere langsung terisi penuh.") sebelum mengambil tas di tangan kanan lelaki itu. Dahinya berkerut sejenak.

"Mana _rainbow cake_ pesananku?" Terkutuk. Auranya langsung berubah dari secerah lampu neon baru pasang menjadi cahaya lampu saat spaneng, bahkan mungkin saat pemadaman bergilir.

"Aku titip ke Satsuki, nanti dia ke sini bersama Tetsu dan anaknya," jawab Aomine secepat yang ia bisa, takut jatahnya dipotong seperti saat ia ketahuan ikut joget Caesar di perum sebelah.

"Oh? Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku hanya memasak sedikit hari ini. Pinjam mobilmu, aku mau beli makanan dulu," kata Kise segera setelah mendengar Momoi dan keluarga kecilnya akan ke rumah. Naluri seorang istri—eh, tuan rumah memang top. Aomine hanya menguap dan mengoper kunci di tangannya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Jangan ngebut! Aku dapat laporan dari satpam di depan katanya anak kucing miliknya nyaris keserempet olehmu!" seru Aomine, melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu depan. Kise yang sudah di dalam mobil hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Salahnya sendiri nangkring di pinggir jalan. Aomine-_cchi_ mandi dulu sana, kalau aku pulang dan kau belum mandi juga, aku tahan udang gorengmu."

Sekian pesan sponsor Kise sebelum menginjak pedal gas dan meninggalkan rumah itu dalam detik berikutnya. Aomine hanya memutar mata dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

.:Ngidam?:.

"Permisi! Dai-_chan_, Ki-_chan_?"

"Sebentar!"

Kise berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu, "Kuroko-_cchi_, Momo-_cchi_, ayo masuk!" katanya kemudian. Dua manusia itu masuk, Kise seperti biasa langsung mengincar makhluk mungil di gendongan Kuroko. Merengek agar diperbolehkan menggendongnya.

Aomine sedang menghajar udang goreng kesukaannya saat manusia-manusia itu masuk ke ruang makan. Terakhir kali mereka mengunjungi rumahnya adalah bulan lalu. Iris nilakandi miliknya menyapu tubuh pemuda berambut biru muda di sebelah Momoi dengan intens.

"Tetsu, kau agak berisi sekarang. Satsuki sudah bisa masak?" komentarnya seenak perut, ia mencomot sebuah udang dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, tiga detik kemudian benda itu lenyap. Momoi hanya tertawa garing, menahan diri untuk tidak menampar Aomine mengingat lelaki itu sudah menikah dan 'istri'nya ada di sana.

"Ya, Kagami-kun sering datang untuk mengajarinya," jawab Kuroko singkat. Aomine nyaris tersedak menahan tawa. Si **Kagami** itu? Mengajari Momoi **masak**? Tak disangka wajah garang namun hati keibuan.

"Ayo duduklah, Kuroko-_cchi_, Momo-_cchi_, kita makan! Nanti keburu disapu habis Aomine-_cchi_," ajak Kise, yang disindir sendiri hanya mencibir.

"Ah, iya. Ini _rainbow cake_ pesananmu," kata Momoi, menyerahkan sebuah kotak. Kise menerimanya bagai paskibraka menerima bendera dari pak presiden. Matanya berbinar senang. Ia menyimpan kotak itu di atas kulkas dan mulai makan bersama yang lain.

Setelah selesai makan mereka pun bercengkrama di ruang keluarga. Kise anteng bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Setsuna, dengan senang hati menjadi kuda anak perempuan itu, membawanya di punggung dan merangkak kemana-mana. Aomine nyaris cemburu pada gadis kecil itu ("Kise, setelah ini aku yang naik, ya?" "Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu." "… Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sebaiknya kau simpan pisau di tanganmu.").

Kuroko sendiri sedang duduk di sofa, membaca koran yang ia temukan di bawah meja sambil sesekali melirik anaknya yang tertawa riang di atas punggung Kise, yang dengan semangat menarik-narik rambut pirang pemuda itu. Usut punya usut Kuroko termasuk ayah yang over-protektif, dilansir dari cerita Momoi.

Sementara tuan rumah yang satunya duduk si sofa lain dengan gaya khas bapak-bapak kurang kerjaan, menyungkil giginya, entah apa yang nyangkut mengingat tadi ia hanya makan udang (tidak heran otaknya pun udang). Momoi duduk di sampingnya, cekakakan ngerumpi dengan ponselnya. Maklum, ibu-ibu gaul nggak boleh ketinggalan gosip.

"Oh iya, kenapa Ki-_chan_ mendadak ingin makan _rainbow cake_?" tanya Momoi memulai pembicaraan, ia mengambil salah satu majalah sport di bawah meja dan membuka-bukanya tanpa minat membaca ("Ih ini Dai-chan pas SMP! Masih unyu!" "Jangan sentuh itu, Satsuki! Itu warisan untuk keturunanku!").

"Entahlah," jawab Aomine tanpa menoleh, masih asyik dengan tusuk gigi di tangannya, "aneh memang, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering minta yang aneh-aneh. Minggu kemarin dia minta martabak, kemudian selang sehari dia minta jeruk bali, dan dua hari yang lalu dia membuatku mengobrak-abrik pasar untuk mencari salak pondoh," terang Aomine panjang lebar ala remaja galau. Ia menyimpan tusuk giginya dan mengambil cangkir kopi di meja, menyeruputnya.

"Ki-_chan_ kok seperti sedang ngidam, ya," komentar Momoi.

_**BRUSH!**_

"DAI-_CHAN_ APA-APAAN KAU?!" Momoi berteriak histeris saat kena sembur Aomine. Pantas saja tadi pagi tiba-tiba Midorima mengiriminya sms peringatan akan nasib buruknya hari ini. Semuanya menoleh karena teriakan tadi, Kise segera mengajak Momoi ke kamar mandi. Aomine hanya ber-tehee ria saat dipelototi Kuroko karena menyembur istrinya.

"Aomine-_kun_, itu tidak sopan," kata Kuroko sedetik kemudian. Aomine tertawa garing, menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Tetsu."

"Kuharap begitu." Aomine hanya memasang wajah asdfghjkl saat Kuroko pergi menyusul Momoi ke alam baka—maksudnya ke kamar mandi.

Setelah dipinjami kaus dan jaket oleh Kise, Momoi dan keluarga kecilnya itu segera berpamitan pulang, lagipula memang sudah jam sembilan. Mereka tinggal di perumahan yang dekat dengan perumahan di mana Aomine bermukim, dengan waktu tempuh kira-kira 20 menit tanpa macet.

Dan satu-satunya hal fatal yang Momoi lakukan adalah tidak memberitahu Aomine bahwa ia hanya bergurau soal ngidam.

.:Ngidam?:.

"Aomine-_cchi_ belum ngantuk?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, masih asyik dengan laptopnya. Kise mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ini tidak biasa. Biasanya sebelum diajak tidur pun yang bersangkutan sering sudah ngorok duluan di sofa ruang tengah. Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam dan dia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk.

Perasaan tadi masak gak pake kopi, deh.

"Aomine-_cchi_ sedang apa, sih? Serius banget!" komentar pemuda pirang itu, ia naik ke kasur dan menarik selimut. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, anteng sekali _scrolling down_ di _page_ yang tengah dibukanya. Kise mengangkat bahunya kemudian menutup matanya untuk tidur.

"Aku duluan, ya."

"Hm."

Mata Aomine masih saja kuat memelototi _page_ yang ia buka. Sebuah halaman yang berisi artikel mengenai kehamilan dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya.

_**Rule**_** 1 : Kehamilan sangat rentan di minggu-minggu awal, jangan biarkan ibu hamil kecapekan**

"Kise, biar aku saja yang mencuci piring."

Mata Kise tidak bisa tidak melotot mendengar kalimat itu. Ia reflek mengorek kupingnya, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Tahun berapa ini? Hari apa? Jam berapa? INI HARUS MASUK GUINESS BOOK OF RECORD!

"Apa, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Biar aku yang mencuci piring."

**Oh, alangkah indahnya kalimat itu.**

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Biar aku yang mencuci piring."

"Apa?"

"... Biar aku yang mencuci piring," ulang Aomine sekali lagi. Dahinya mulai berkerut, Kise kenapa, sih? Tuli mendadak? Atau jangan-jangan masih setengah sadar?

"Apa, Aomine-_cchi_? Apa?" Wajah Kise terlihat semakin berbinar.

"... Dengar, ini mulai menyebalkan. Biar aku yang mencuci piring, kau santai saja menonton TV."

Kise semakin terperangah. **Aomine**? Menyuruhnya **bersantai**? PLIS INI GAK ADA YANG MAU NGEREKAMIN GITU?!

"Aomine-_cchi_, kau yakin kau tidak sedang demam?" Kise merangsek maju, memegang dahi Aomine. Yang bersangkutan segera menepis tangannya dengan gusar.

"Tidak, Kise. Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya si rambut biru tua, mulai kesal. Kise memegang bahunya, menatap iris nilakandi Aomine dengan intens.

"Kau yakin? Kau sudah suntik rabies 'kan bulan ini? Sudah divaksin antraks?"

"—Kise, **aku bukan sapi**," tanggapnya kesal, ia mengacak rambutnya dengan brutal, "sebaiknya cepat kau pergi bersantai sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Kemudian ia berbalik, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menyalakan keran air.

Dan hari itu Aomine tahu betapa melelahkannya menjadi seorang ibu—maaf, bapak rumah tangga.

_**Rule**_** 2 : Para ibu hamil sering mengalami mual-muntah di awal kehamilan**

"Kise, kau tidak mual?"

"Hah?" Kise menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Kenapa ia harus mual? Ia 'kan tidak sedang masuk angin. "Kenapa aku harus mual?—Aomine-_cchi_ jangan bilang kau kentut sembarangan lagi?!"

Si pirang menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi Aomine. Terakhir kali ia (tidak sengaja) mencium bau kentut Aomine, ia diopname selama tiga hari.

Well, tidak separah itu, sih. Tapi berani jamin kau akan kehilangan nafsu makan seminggu, Kise sudah membuktikannya.

"Tidak, enak saja!" sanggah Aomine cepat, "Aku hanya penasaran, bukankah normalnya usia segini kau harusnya mual-muntah?"

**Hah? Usia segini? Mual-muntah?**

"... Sejujurnya aku tidak paham apa yang Aomine-_cchi_ bicarakan. Masa, sih, seumuran begini orang biasanya mual-muntah? Kok Aomine-_cchi_ tidak?" tanya Kise balik. Akhir-akhir ini perilaku Aomine memang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar.

"Lupakan saja, anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

_**Rule**_** 3 : Pastikan ibu hamil mendapatkan nutrisi yang cukup untuk pertumbuhan janin**

"Kise, tambah nasinya."

Iris madunya melirik Aomine sejenak, lalu segera mengambil semangkuk nasi tambahan dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau! Kau 'kan hanya makan sedikit!" jelas Aomine. Kise untuk yang kesekian kalinya kembali mengangkat sebelah alis, heran.

"Makanku memang biasa segini," jawabnya kemudian. Aomine menggeleng, menyimpan mangkuk itu di depan Kise.

"Kau harus makan lebih banyak, nanti nutrisinya tidak cukup!"

"Tidak, Aomine-_cchi_, aku kenyang," tolaknya _keukeuh_, mendorong mangkuk itu ke hadapan Aomine.

"Makan!"

"Tidak mau! Kenapa kau maksa, sih?!"

"Kau harus makan, Kise!"

"Tidak mau!"

"MAKAN!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Kau mengajakku bertengkar?! Jangan berteriak padaku!"

"Aomine-_cchi_ juga berteriak padaku!"

"MAKAN!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Dan pada akhirnya dua manusia itu bermain _frisbee_ di ruang makan, dengan catatan _frisbee_ disubstitusi oleh piring dan mangkuk.

_**Rule**_** 4 : Musik klasik bisa mempengaruhi kecerdasan janin**

"Hei, Kise, kau mau mendengarkan musik?" tawar Aomine, menyodorkan sebuah _headphone_.

"Mau! _Band_ apa?" Yang bersangkutan langsung mendarat di sofa, mengambil _headphone_ itu dan memasangkannya di telinga—

"... Sejak kapan Aomine-_cchi_ suka musik klasik?"—kemudian melepasnya kembali di detik berikutnya.

"Baru baru ini, lagipula kau salah mengenakannya. Bukan di telinga, harusnya di perut!"

Demi Tuhan apa lagi ini? Sejak kapan perut bisa mendengar? Atau sekarang Kise sudah bisa makan lewat telinga?

"Aomine-_cchi_ aku tahu nilai biologimu buruk, tapi masak kau tidak tahu organ pendengaran itu telinga?"

"Aku tahu itu, makanya pasang di perutmu."

"... Sejauh ini kukira telingaku masih ada di kepala—Aomine-_cchi_ jangan-jangan kau punya telinga di perut? Aku mau lihat!" Kise sontak mengangkat kaos yang dikenakan Aomine, yang bersangkutan segera menepis ulah tersebut. Apa-apaan ini, Kise mau coba-coba jadi seme?

"Tidak, bodoh, telingaku di kepala! Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan?!" tanggapnya frustasi. Kise membulatkan matanya.

"Bisa saja itu telinga palsu."

"Tidak, ini asli."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang aku harus mendengarkan musik memakai perutku?"

Aomine memijat dahinya secara imajiner, "Lupakan masalah itu, kembalikan _headphone_ tadi."

_**Rule**_** 5 : Sering-seringlah konsultasi ke dokter mengenai kandungan istri Anda**

Midorima sedang membaca salah satu buku kedokteran miliknya saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dokter muda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak biasanya ada yang menelponnya jam segini. Saat dilihat kontaknya ternyata Aomine.

"Midorima, Kise minta _rainbow cake_ dariku." Tiga detik kemudian otak Midorima membeku. TERUS GUE HARUS BILANG WOW GITU KALO DIA MINTA _RAINBOW CAKE_?!

"Aku... tidak paham apa hubungannya denganku."

"Aneh sekali, di usia segini dia tidak mual-muntah," Suara Aomine terdengar serius sekali di seberang sana. "Aku khawatir."

"Aku tidak melihat hal apa yang patut kau khawatirkan, justru kau harus khawatir saat dia mual-muntah, bukan?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Katanya dokter! Bukankah sudah jelas kalau orang ngidam itu berarti ia hamil?!"

"Sebentar, Aomine, biar aku luruskan," Midorima menghela nafas sejenak, "Jadi, dalam pikiranmu saat ini Kise sedang hamil dan kau heran kenapa dia tidak mual-muntah?'

"Ya."

"Pertama biar aku ucapkan selamat—"

"Kenapa?! Anakku laki-laki? YEAH!" Midorima reflek menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, teriakan Aomine nyaris masuk semua.

"—Kuucapkan selamat, Kise tidak hamil. Jadi kebodohan kalian tidak akan ditemui di dekade selanjutnya," tandas Midorima. Dalem.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan dia tidak hamil?! Dia ngi—"

"Ngidam, dalam khayalanmu. Tidak ada yang abnormal dengan meminta sesuatu pada... ehem, suaminya, bukan?" tegas si dokter, "Dan kuharap kau tidak melupakan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Kise itu laki-laki, bodoh. Sekalipun ia terlihat seperti perempuan, sayangnya dia laki-laki."

"Tapi—"

"Cukup, aku lelah. Selama Kise tidak punya ovarium kau tidak akan mempunyai anak darinya, jadi kalau kau sedepresi itu ingin memiliki anak, silahkan adopsi dari panti asuhan. Selamat malam."

"Oi, aku belum sele—" _Beep_.

_**Rule**_** 6 : Jangan kecewa apabila istri Anda mengalami keguguran**

"Keguguran, ya, Kise pasti keguguran. Dan Midorima pasti hanya ingin menghiburku dengan tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

Yah, sekuat apapun orang berusaha, Aomine tetaplah Aomine dengan otak berprosesor jadul miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

Seriusan, INI APAAA? ASDKJHFDAKDKAS SO ABAAAAL /JEDUKIN PALA/ Setelah sekian abad gak bikin fic dan fic pertama saya di 2014 ini macam begini?! Ampuni hamba-_- Ujug-ujug banget dapet idenya ini teh, pas lagi mandi. Well, gak ada hubungannya emang, jadi silahkan salahin otak saya yang dapet ide ini. Dan wow, fic pertama di 2014 ini AoKise! Yeeey /tiupterompet /sudahnak

Oh iya, walaupun udah telat, selamat tahu baru buat kaliaaan! Semoga di tahun ini perfanfiksian Kuroko no Basket semakin maju, ya. Amiin.

**Okay then, review/concrit/flame, please?**


End file.
